Tale of the Princess and the Pirate
by NaviLegacy
Summary: What would you do if the one person you thought you could trust, turned out to be a lying pirate? The most wanted criminal in all of Hyrule? Love can never belong between a princess and a pirate, for they can never belong together... Or so goes the Tale..


**Welcome to my new story! :D I've been going mad with ideas for different stories and this one is one of my greatest ideas! ^_^ I promise you, the ideas I have for this story are amazing! Even I like them, and it's my own work. Uhh that's enough rambling... Let's get on with it!**

* * *

><p>"Sieze him!"<p>

Guards came rushing forward, clattering their armour against the solid ground of the Castle Town, pointing sharp edged spears out in front of them as they charged after the culprit. All Hylians within the city stepped aside in puzzlement as the royal guards sped past.

"What's happening now?" One woman questioned as she was stood buying goods from a local market stand.

"Hm. Probably gots somethin' to do with those Pirates tha' keep comin' here." The shop keeper replied warily.

The sun shone down from the highest point in the sky as the city's peace became distrupted. Everywhere soldiers ran, searching the entire town for the one who had caused such hassle.

"Sir, we have lost sight of him." One solider saluted to a largely built mencing man, with golden threatening eyes, red hair and skin like ash. He stood like stone with his arms folded across his chest and a grim expression written across his face as he watched straight ahead. Without turning to the solider, he spoke:

"Then find him."

The look on his dark face was enough for the soldier to know not to question his orders. He nodded quickly before backing away and continuing his search.

On the opposite side of town stood the town's restaurant, where many tables and benches were positioned outside to welcome the summer warmth. Many sat around, enjoying the refreshing food and drinks the place had to offer. They realized the distruption within the city and sat conversing about the subject as guards charged by.

Yet amidst the crowd of diners sat a young man, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet upon the table carelessly- one crossed over the other. A Stetson hat was pulled down over his head, covering his face like a typical cowboy. He wore a red tunic with brown leather boots. His eyes were closed whilst one edge of his mouth was curled upward into a mischievous grin beneath the shade of his hat.

"I heard that all this trouble is because of those pathetic bandits." He heard one woman say from the table beside him. His grin dropped as he opened one eye and proceeded to listen to their conversation.

"I know. When the royal knights capture those scoundrels I want to see that leader of theirs hanged!" A man laughed as he drank.

"Ha, don't you mean "_If_"" The young man interjected, closing his eyes and smiling impishly.

"Excuse me?" The woman sounded.

"Quit your eavesdropping little kid, this doesn't concern you!"

He looked up from beneath his hat at the man that'd just spoken, continuing to smile with wry amusement. His eyes were illuminated through the burning of the sun as the light reflected through his deep cerulean blue eyes.

The man stared agape at the boy in front of him. Horror and confusion swelled within his stomach, blocking his throat and churning his insides. Perplexity dominated his thought system. The woman beside him took the man's hand pleadingly, hoping to awaken him from his trance.

"G-GUARDS!" The man shouted, his voice breaking.

Every person present turned immediately at the sudden outburst, even those that were passing by paused in their tracks. He pointed as guards came rushing to the scene expectedly. All eyes turned to the young man that hadn't even bothered to move from his position- only then did he bend his head forward and grab the tip of the hat between the thumb and index finger, before removing it from his head and lazily tossing it aside. Blonde hair now hung losely around his handsome face.

All that had been peacefully seated at the tables were now stood back as ten guards hurried forward. They encircled him with their spears drawn steadily in front of them in a theatening precaution. And yet he remained unfazed.

"You! On your knees! Hands on your head!" Ordered one of the royal guards.

All hassle diminished as heavy footsteps approached from opposite the young man. He opened his eyes and gazed expectantly ahead as the guards parted aside without instruction, and a large, intimidating man with fierce, solid golden eyes stepped foward supremely, eyeing the boy before him with disgust. The young man merely watched back cleverly, never averting his cunning gaze.

"Sir Dragmire!" Each guard saluted respectfully, standing straight with their weapons held vertically at their right side.

A sinister smile of victory spread across the man's lips as his eyes remained focused on the boy. "This pathetic act of yours has gone on long enough. It is time you paid for your crimes."

The young man smirked amusedly, "I was hoping you would turn up eventually. Though I must say: Took you an awful long time." His ocean blue eyes gleamed playfully whilst he watched the larger man, as if he were mocking his attempt at a threatening presence.

A scowl of pure hatred swept across Dragmire's face and he took a single step closer to the table, "If I were you I'd wipe that smile off my face and actually have a sense of wisdom enough to respect the law!" He snarled sharply, knocking the boy's feet from the table with the back of his dark, bulky hand.

The boy sat forward as he steadied his feet on the ground. He gazed upwards towards the towering man, his eyebrows furrowing angrily, "If I were _you_ I'd have the decency enough to respect the "No touching" policy." He smiled.

"Oh." Dragmire leaned forward so that his face was only inches from the boy's. Amusedly raising a single eyebrow, he spoke, "And what makes you think a criminal like you has any rights to any pathetic policy such as that?" He questioned skeptically.

Their gazes locked together as if they were trying to burn each other's eyes from their sockets, "Because I am no criminal." The boy replied, his eyes flaring with an unbreakable emotion as those words sank deep into all who stood in the area.

"_Not a criminal?" _Dragmire laughed with more skepticism, "You, _boy_, are the worst criminal in all of Hyrule. You're a theif, a bandit. There is no justice served for such absurd pirates!"

"You'd say that because you are ignorant. Greed makes people blind and selfish, and that is just what this land has become."

The dark man glared at the boy, knowing what he had said seemed deeply truthful, yet he refused to believe a word spoken by him. Of course he was wrong: No pirate is honest, just as every pirate is greedy.

"Guards, grab him!" He commanded icily.

All guards immediately perked up, following their orders with a "Yes sir!" before they all surrounded him with their weapons drawn defensively. Two stepped forward to take the young pirate by the arms and dragged him to his feet. He didn't try to fight against them, but instead merely allowed them to hold him back.

Dragmire drew a long silver sword that glinted brightly in the sunlight, then placed the tip to the boy's neck. Though the boy remained still and defiant as the cold, sharp blade touched his skin, his eyes focused on the man holding the sword.

"I must say, after all this time of attempting to capture you and your little crew, I'd think that you would have at least not made it so easy this time round." Dragmire spoke in a sinister voice.

"Well I guess I needed to give you a chance in capturing me. Wouldn't want you to lose hope and give up now would I?" He stated, smiling crookedly.

Dragmire narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky I can't kill you right now, _Link._" He spoke the name with profound hostility.

"Then why is your sword at my throat? _Ganondorf._" He questioned mockingly.

"I may not be allowed to kill you but that won't stop me doing it if you don't shut your mouth." He growled quietly, baring his sharp teeth threateningly. Link smiled indifferently.

"Look out!" Called a voice. Ganondorf straightened and glanced to the side where a woman was pointing to the sky behind him. With a look of confusion he turned quickly to see a small dagger soar through the air straight towards him. He immediately stepped to the side and caught it in his outstretched hand with incredible accuracy for the speed the dagger was travelling. He studied the rooftops with his golden beady eyes whilst he slowly lowered his arm.

"Ah so now your crew has come to the rescue." Ganondorf stated icily, his eyes remaining focused on the rooftops.

A jumble of worried voices sounded from the surrounding audience as they glanced around uncertainly. Link only smiled mischievously.

Footsteps crept soundlessly towards the edge of the roof opposite to where the dagger had been thrown from, and opposite to where all eyes were positioned. A single deep crimson red eye gazed down patiently at the crowd of people, body crouched low as two more daggers were pulled from the sides of a belt and were twirled between stealthy fingers. Taking a single step backwards and flexing an arm: the dagger went whizzing through the air with even greater accuracy than Ganondorf had shown, landing perfectly on target: The head of the guard holding Link.

Before anybody could react the second dagger came whizzing towards the second guard, hitting him again: perfectly. The two guards released their grips on Link and stumbled to the ground in shock- luckily their helmets saved them from being stabbed in the head.

Ganondorf whirled round, eyes blazing in anger and surprise. He glanced towards the rooftops only to find nobody in sight. His gazed fell to Link who was now stood with his arms folded, smirking.

"Guards!" He yelled. All the guards surrounding the area upon hearing Ganondorf's booming voice and seeing his angered eyes focused on Link moved quickly forward and pointed their spears at the young pirate, who's arms remained crossed over his chest as he shook his head.

He paused momentarily and opened his blue eyes, "Looks like you have no hope of capturing me yet, Ganondorf."

Upon that final word, a boy wrapped in blue cloth bearing the Sheikah symbol landed gracefully behind Link with two more daggers held firmly in his hands as he stood in a fighting stance, causing some of the guards to step backwards in surprise of his sudden appearance.

The two now stood back to back as the Sheikah spoke, "Good timing to interviene?" He questioned.

"Perfect." Link replied, unfolding his arms.

"As always! And it looks like you've made quite a show around here." The Sheikah noted, glancing over the crowd.

"As always." Link repeated happily. His left hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth together with frustration, "GET THEM! AND DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" He roared. The guards glanced at each other nervously before charging forward.

Link unsheathed his sword as the back of his left hand began to glow a gentle gold in the shape of the Triforce. He moved into a fighting position, and as the Sheikah jumped high into the air, he swung the sword around into a full powerful circle as the guards came close enough, creating an abnormally powerful gush of wind and heat from the sword as it swung, as if it were enchanted.

The guards were all blown backwards, hitting the ground with a clatter of metal whilst the people clutched onto their billowing clothes. The Sheikah landed easily. Ganondorf stood firmly with his arms crossed over his chest and a bemused look on his face as the wind from the sword blew against his cape. That mark on his hand couldn't be true. He would've noticed it before! There's no way some measly pirate could be...

Link smiled, "Let's get out of here Sheik."

"With pleasure." Sheik replied grinning. He threw something against the ground and in a puff of smoke, the two had vanished.

All the people around the area glanced around, speaking confusedly to one another, bewildered by what they just saw and half-expecting them to reappear.

Ganondorf gazed wildly into the space the Sheikah and the Hylian had only just occupied and slowly uncrossed his arms,

"The wielder..."

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter is going to be longer. Review if you liked it! ^_^ <strong>


End file.
